The Path to the Stars
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: (AU)Acompaña a Andrew en su camino a hacerse productor y reclutar a varias chicas suertudas que formaran parte de una division de idols,podra Andrew hacer que las chicas lleguen a la cima o fracasara en el intento?,descubrelo en el camino en esta emocionante historia ambientada en el universo de Idolmaster(No Ships)
1. Chapter 1

**-N/A:The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S,Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **-Al ser el prologo de esta nueva historia sera un poco corto al ser introductorio asi que me disculpo por eso los demas capítulos serán mas largos.**

 **-Ambientado en un universo alterno de Cinderella Girls**

 **-Negrilla sera para diálogos internos de los personajes,** normal sera para las situaciones y diálogos normales

 **El Camino A Las Estrellas**

 **Bienvenidos sean explicaciones al final del capitulo..**

 **Prologo: El Comienzo de mi Camino**

 **POV Personal:**

 **Bueno por donde empiezo esta historia, supongo que lo primero que les diré es mi nombre me llamo Andrew y soy extranjero, he venido a Japón buscando alguna agencia que requiera de mis servicios como productor, y un viejo amigo me ha tendido una mano para unirme a 346Pro.**

 **No les mentiré al llegar a las instalaciones de la productora enseguida pensé quien era el maldito loco que le parecía una buena idea al tener una temática tipo cenicienta, no se si es solo mi opinión pero se me hace gracioso…..**

 **Después de anunciarme en recepción la amable chica me dijo que siguiera hasta toparme con un edificio y que de allí subiera hasta uno de los pisos mas altos, al llegar a la oficina indicada me encontré con personas como yo a la espera de ser aprobados o reprobados para el trabajo.**

 **Luego de esperar unas horas y de ver como varios y varias eran rechazados también vi como 5 eran contratados y finalmente seguía yo al entrar a la oficina rápidamente me di cuenta de que era una oficina demasiado grande para un entrevistador cualquiera y cuando leí en la mesa la palabra de director ejecutivo no mentiré que me hice en los pantalones en ese momento.**

 **Era una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello negro y ojos verdes con un temple de seriedad y un aura de respeto impresionante, al mirarla a los ojos parecía que me quisieran congelar con su fría mirada, ella me pregunto que cuales eran mis planes para trabajar aquí y yo fui sincero y le dije, que quería ser un productor de Idols o cantantes y que haría lo que fuera para que tuvieran éxito..**

 **Ella me pregunto el como y yo respondí que estaría allí para tenderles la mano emocional y psicológicamente y que en el sentido profesional y laboral podía conseguir trabajos y eventos fácilmente, pero ella me dijo que en una empresa como lo era esta, eso no era suficiente para triunfar en esta cruda competencia entre compañías.**

 **Un poco enojado por sus palabras le dije que yo no lo veía asi,es verdad que deben de generarles ganancias a la compañía pero también son importantes sus miembros y los fanáticos que generarían así que sin mas que decirle me retire de allí pensando que había cometido el peor error de la vida, de la depresión en la que me encontraba decidí beber un poco esa noche con mis amigos pero sin darme cuentas me pase de copas y tuvieron que llevarme a casa de allí no recuerdo mas que solo dormir, hasta que desperté un poco impactado al día siguiente.**

 **Y después de la resaca y de recuperarme revise el correo encontrándome con uno de 346pro donde decían que me daban el empleo y que estaba contratado y que dada mi capacidad debía de armar un nuevo proyecto de Idols y la información de cada chica venia dentro de una carpeta un poco grande, así que después de eso me bañe y me dirigí al trabaja y al entrar por la puerta vi pasar de nuevo a la directora.**

 **Y me incline en señal de respeto mientras que ella seguía su camino, después de eso subí varios pisos hasta llegar a la oficina que se le había asignado a mi proyecto era bastante enorme y con varios sofás y un televisor y una hermosa vista de la ciudad supongo que este lugar era para las chicas, al terminar de organizar el papeleo decidí abrir la carpeta y fui en búsqueda de la primera chica su nombre por lo que veo es Kamiya Nao y también vi el nombre de la segunda era Houjo Karen para mi suerte ambas estudian en la misma escuela eso me facilitara el trabajo..**

POV General:

-Andrew: Bueno manos a la obra, supongo que tomare el metro para llegar a su preparatoria..

Andrew se dirigía a reclutar a las primeras chicas, mientras que iba en metro como aun llevaba poco tiempo en Tokyo le costaba un poco el acostumbrarse por lo que aun tenia que pedir direcciones, con mucho esfuerzo se había aprendido la de su hogar y la de su trabajo, después de seguir las indicaciones de un amable anciano finalmente el se encontraba frente a la preparatoria.

Así que decidió quedarse esperando en unas bancas que había en la acera del frente pues quedarse parado esperando frente a la escuela seria raro, talvez lo confundirían con un acosador o algo asi,Andrew espero durante 4 horas mientras que mataba el tiempo jugando a FGO en su celular y maldiciendo a su suerte por darle pura sal.

Cuando ya había caído la tarde y vio como el timbre sonaba vio salir a varios chicos y chicas y entre todos ellos ahí estaban una chica de cabello café de extravagantes ojos rojos y una belleza incomparable para su edad aunque su estilo y temple mostraran lo contrario no podía negar que la chica era linda y la segunda era una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos cafés la cual era igual o inclusive mas hermosa que la anterior, en fin se podría decir que ambas eran unas bellezas..

El Producer novato conocido como Andrew se acerco a ellas y les saludo amablemente presentándose como un miembro de la agencia de 346pro,Nao lo iba a rechazar pero cuando le entrego la tarjeta y vio su amable sonrisa vio que uno de sus sueños de niña estaba delante de sus ojos la oportunidad de ser una Idol así que sin pensarlo dos veces aceptaría la oferta de Andrew.

Por otro lado Karen tenia un semblante ensombrecido, muy en el fondo de su ser quería aceptar la oferta pero la pregunta importante era, podría alguien tan débil y negativa como ella ser una Idol y traer sonrisas a los demás?

Nao al ver que Karen se negó trato de convencerla, pero ella se fue corriendo sin que Nao pudiera detenerla y rápidamente sin saber porque lo hacia Andrew corrió detrás de ella acompañado de la chica ojirroja,asi que después de buscarla por todas partes finalmente la encontraron columpiándose en un parque, su mirada estaba vacía y se notaba en sus ojos que había llorado.

El productor se acerco lentamente a Karen y ella lo iba a alejar pero Nao también se acerco y le dio su mano a su amiga, tanto Nao como Andrew se sentaron en los otros dos columpios y se quedaron en silencio y Karen empezó a hablar:

-Karen: Saben mi mas grande sueño desde que era una niña, era el ser una Idol estar en ese enorme y brillante escenario, cantar y hacer sonreír a la gente, pero todo se derrumbo y no creo poder ser una ahora..

-Nao: Karen no digas eso, sabes que has vencido eso antes y lo lograras vencer de nuevo..

-Andrew: Disculpa Kamiya-san a que te refieres?

-Nao: Te lo diré porque eres mi productor, pero no es que aun te hayas ganado mi confianza… o algo así…sabes..

-Andrew: Si creo que entiendo **(Vaya así que esto es lo que se conoce como una Tsundere)**

-Nao: Veras desde pequeña Karen ha sufrido de una enfermedad que la hace ser débil a cualquier cosa y jamás han encontrado una cura, cualquier actividad física o esfuerzo demás o clima podría hacerla caer enferma y aunque ella ha progresado mucho y salido adelante a veces esa enfermedad vuelve…

-Andrew: Vaya….no se que decir….

-Karen: Se lo que pensaras te compadecerás de mi y me dirás que me rinda en ser Idol no es así?

-Andrew: Te equivocas, soy nuevo en este trabajo y no soy un gran experto pero si puedo asegurarte y si es necesario te daré mi palabra, sin importar nada serás la mejor Idol que pueda haber y harás felices a los demás mientras que cumples tu sueño Houjo-san,si me lo permites déjame decirte que no estas sola tienes a tus familiares y a tu amiga Nao, y si es el caso también me tendrás a mi tu productor..

-Nao: Productor-san….

-Andrew: Si quieres puedes tomarte tu tiempo y pensar la oferta, sabrás cuando estes lista, por ahora debo retirarme pero prometo que mañana charlare mas con ustedes si es posible, Nao-san escucha toma estos papeles y tráemelos firmados mañana y Karen tomate tu tiempo…

El productor ya se iba a retirar para volver a casa, pero se dio cuenta de que había caído la noche así que se preocupo un poco por ambas chicas decidiendo acompañarlas a ambas a sus hogares, durante el camino todo fue calmado pues aunque Andrew no lo supiera por llevar poco en el país, la ciudad de Tokyo era calmada y nunca había ladrones por lo que sentía a gusto en ese país mas que de costumbre.

La primera parada fue en casa de Karen, Andrew y Nao le desearon buenas noches y se despidieron de ella y siguieron su camino mientras que ambos iban hablando ya saben, para conocer mas el uno del otro pues ahora serian productor y Idol…..

-Nao: Así que tu serás nuestro productor no es así? Déjame decirte algo primero te agradezco por haberle dado ánimos a Karen pero sabes que no será fácil verdad?

-Andrew: No hay de que me asegurare de que ella, no ustedes dos cumplan su sueño de ser Idols, y se que pasaremos por retos y momentos difíciles pero no me rendiré y hare lo necesario por ustedes así que si llegan a tener algún problema pueden decírmelo, o en tu caso tu…

-Nao: te ves demasiado seguro de tus palabras acaso todos los extranjeros son así?

-Andrew: No necesariamente algunos son serios y otros son unos bromistas sin remedio como unos viejos amigos mios,sin embargo en mi caso estoy seguro de que siempre que me este esforzando y tenga fe las cosas saldrán bien..

-Nao: Bueno…supongo que si tu lo dices tienes razón…

-Andrew: Kamiya-san, dime porque decidiste aceptar lo de ser Idol?

-Nao: te lo contare a ti pero no se lo diré a nadie mas y si se lo cuentas a alguien lo pagaras caro..

-Andrew: Ok tranquila ya entendí no tienes porque ponerte así sabes..

-Nao: Como sea, desde que era una niña mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una linda y bella idol,desde esa edad mi padre siempre me compraba ropa de chico y me trataba como uno nunca me molesto hasta que supe la razón años atrás mis padres habían tratado de tener un hijo antes de mi pero este falleció y ellos estuvieron tristes, eso me lo dijo mi madre..

-Andrew: lamento escuchar eso…

-Nao: Déjame seguir aun no termino, por lo que luego de eso mi madre me dijo que el hacia esas cosas conmigo inconscientemente como queriendo llenar el vacío que le dejo ese hijo fallecido así que nunca me queje pero durante mi crecimiento y al ver esas Idols me pregunto como me vería siendo mas femenina y pensar infantilmente que me vería como una linda princesa..

-Andrew: Jajaja…

-Nao: Oye porque te ríes que es tan gracioso…

-Andrew: Discúlpame es que se me hace tierno tu deseo de ser una princesa..

Ambos siguieron hablando por el camino sobre sus infancias, sobre sus sueños para el futuro y lo que querían ser estaban tan distraídos hablando que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a casa de Nao y ella se despidió de Andrew mientras que este se dirigía de vuelta a su nuevo hogar pensando que su primer día de trabajo no había estado tan mal…

 **-Próximo Capitulo: Un Proyecto Milagroso**

 **Bueno como verán hice una pequeña trampa con una idea que rondaba en mi cabeza he hecho un alterego de mi persona y lo converti en productor no se si esto sea algo narcisista o algo asi pero bueno,en resumen la historia ira de este productor y como ira reclutando un grupo de 16 chicas para un proyecto idol,verán como las ayuda en su ascenso a la fama.**

 **Sin mas es bueno volver a escribir sobre idolmaster ya siento que me hacia falta y para una de mis mas fieles lectoras puedes estar tranquila Uzuki y Rin si saldrán en la historia pero como sabes al ser del Cinderellla Project serán rivales de este proyecto..**

 **Y sin mas pues las Idols reclutadas serán una sorpresa para algunos y para otros pues bueno no tanto,no siendo mas me despido de vosotros…**


	2. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


End file.
